


You Lift Me Up

by regardinglove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Drabble, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre Episode: s01e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardinglove/pseuds/regardinglove
Summary: After qualifying for the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri realizes he has to perform an exhibition piece after the competition is complete. He invites Victor to skate with him in a partner duet, but preparing a new routine is not as easy as one would think.





	

They call everything on the ice love. 

For Yuuri, that phrase used to raise question marks in his mind. Other skaters constantly referred to loving their work, being enamored by their skates hitting the ice or nailing a perfectly planned routine, but he could never understand what they were talking about. What did love even feel like? Yuuri wasn't sure if he could place such an emotion, if he was even capable of it. 

But that was before  _him_. That was before Victor. 

Now, the feeling of love pounds through him every time he takes the ice. The desire to do his best, to prove his love for the man who changed everything is constantly brimming within, like an ill-tempered storm waiting to erupt. Every twist, turn, twirl is a testament to his love, every axel a declaration of his intentions. And at the end of every routine, he thrusts all emotions inside him towards the rink's edge where Victor's waiting, eyes wide and arms open. 

He never thought it would be possible to feel this much love for one person, but Victor proved him wrong. Now Yuuri can't imagine a day without him by his side, wants to never be alone again. 

Well, almost never. 

"Ump! Ow!" Yuuri caws as he's dropped for the fifth time that day. 

"Sorry,  _lyubov moya_ ,” Victor mumbles under his breath. He adjusts the hemline of his t-shirt as Yuuri peels himself off the ice and gets upright. "I won't do it again."

"That's what you said the last time," Yuuri mumbles back, but backs off without another complaint while Victor skates over to the rink's edge and resets their duet music. 

After Yuuri qualified for the Grand Prix Final, the first thing that came to his mind wasn't the final itself but the exhibition afterwards. With free reign to skate however one pleased anything's possible, and Yuuri could not imagine being on that ice without Victor by his side. He remembers practically pouncing on Victor when the idea to pair skate to 'Stay by Me' came to be, and his following excitement when Victor agreed. 

But that was before they actually began practicing and it became apparent that Victor had never pair skated in his life. Now all Yuuri wants is to get through one day without being dropped on his ass. 

"Ready to go again?" Victor calls out. 

"I guess?" Yuuri says back. 

Victor smiles softly before hitting 'play' on the ancient CD player they managed to find in the Ice Castle basement and skates over. The soft melody of the song swoons throughout the empty rink, echoing all around them. It almost feels as if the notes are wrapping them in an embrace, and Yuuri plays off the feeling as he begins the routine by himself. 

He's performed the beginning of this piece so many times it comes naturally now. He doesn't think at all as he flies into his first jump, but still feels a jolt of excitement when his skates land perfectly on the ice and he can continue seamlessly into his next twirl. He's completely at peace, but that changes when Victor skates up next to him and takes his hand. 

Together they turn a few times across the ice, eyes gleaming and fingers brushing as they glide, but the spell is broken when Victor curls his fingers under Yuuri's arms and prepares for the lift. 

"You trust me?" Victor whispers in his ear. 

"Always," Yuuri replies without a second thought. 

A flicker of a moment passes, then Yuuri finds himself airborne. Victor's hands are curled around his arms, and for the first time that day Yuuri's positive they're going to make it. A grin forms on his lips as they skate with grace, but the smirk is immediately replaced with a frown when the too familiar feeling of being dropped floods through him. The next thing he knows he's being met with cold ice against his cheek, burning as he slides into the nearest wall. 

The music plays on in the background but all Yuuri hears is Victor's long line of Russian cusses as he flips over into a sitting position. 

"Ah, I'm so sor-" Victor begins, but he doesn't get a chance to finish before he trips over the tip of his skate and goes tumbling to the ground, falling right on top of Yuuri. 

Yuuri glances up and finds Victor's face only a few inches from his own, cheeks colored red with embarrassment. They regard one another for a quick second before breaking out into fits of laughter, Yuuri falling backwards when Victor pins him to the ice. 

"Ah, I could get used to this position," Victor croons under his breath, lips brushing against Yuuri's teasingly. 

Yuuri pushes forward to kiss him properly. "There's a lot more where that came from if you learn not to drop me." 

Victor laughs under his breath and pulls them both up from the ice. "Better get back to work, then." 

As Victor skates over to reset the music once again, Yuuri can't help but beam. Turns out everyone was right after all. Everything on the ice is, indeed, love.


End file.
